What if Android 18 was never created?
by LifeWithAwesomeness
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and I put in a lot of effort writing it! Hope you enjoy it! I'm probably going to release a Part 2 soon and maybe even a Part 3 about the Tournament Of Power from Dragon Ball Super! Once again, hope you enjoy it! P.S Subscribe to me on Youtube at Life With Awesomeness!


"You ignorant little..." Doctor Gero shrieked angrily, fists cluched.

"Say your final words... before I wipe you from existence old man!" Vegeta laughed, his Super Saiyan aura clouding the air around him.

There was a moment of silence before mad laughter filld the atmosphere, "Hahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gero grinned slyly, "Did you actually think that after you defeat me, it will be the end of the Android's Rein?? No no no... You've got it all wrong. Back at my lab, I have already started the activation process of my masterpiece... ANDROID #17! See you idiots in hell..." Finishing his sentence, he blew himself up, leaving Vegeta and the others in shock.

Finally cured of his heart virus, Goku, together with Gohan, started training for the battle against Android #17. But there was something that the Z Fighters did not expect to happen that would change the fate of their battle...

While Goku was training, Bulma gave Krillin a device apparently meant to de-activate Android #17. Krillin reluctantly agreed and flew off in search for him. But since #17 was an android, his Ki was not able to be sensed, thus making it harder for Krillin to find him.

After a few hours of searching, Krillin finally found #17. But... there was ANOTHER android...

"That was completely different from what Doctor Gero had told us... there couldn't, there shouldn't be another android lurking around Earth!" Krillin thought, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead due to pure anxiety, thinking if he should engage. "Well, either way, let's give it a shot!"

"Goodbye android!" Krillin yelled, pretty proud and elated that he managed to de-activate Android #17 and save the day.

"What was that? An injection?" #17 questioned. "Was that supposed to destroy me?" he added, flying up to Krillin and delivering a punch to his stomach, instantly knocking him out. "Hmph... pathetic... If this is what the Z Fighters have for me than me then they will no doubt be wiped from existence!" #17 cackled madly, shooting random Ki blasts around the city.

Hearing about Krillin's knockout and #17's power, Vegeta, thinking that since he had the power of the legendary Super Saiyan, could defeat him in an instant.

"Hmph... Kakkarot's training will buy me sometime to destroy those androids before he gets the chance to. Good," Vegeta thought, folding his arms. Confident as he was, deep down, he was a little scared.

"You! Are you Android #17? I have come to destroy you. For your information, my "friend" Krillin that you had knocked out a while ago is MUCH weaker than me. For I an the Prince Of All Saiyans, Vegeta! Combined with the power of the legendary Super Saiyan, I am unstoppable! Give up now fool!" Vegeta shrieked with overwhelming pride. Thinking that #17 would be afraid and actually acknowledge, Vegeta let his guard down, which led to his loss. Within 5 seconds, Vegeta was defeated by an overpowered Ki blast and a knee to the stomach... all caused by #17.

A few hours later, after Vegeta recovered from #17's attack, he suddenly sensed something on Kami's Tower.

"What's that incredible power?" Vegeta began, sensing the unbelievable energy Goku and Gohan was emitting. But his sentence was cut short by Piccolo.

"Yes it's amazing... but I'm powerful enough to stop the android." Piccolo exclaimed as he flew off to find #17.

"Piccolo wai-" Vegeta didn't even have time to finish his sentence. Piccolo was already long gone.

"Android #17! I am Piccolo, Son of the great and almighty King Piccolo! And I came here to KILL you!" Piccolo screamed, recalling all the damage and chaos #17 has caused.

"Wait! I am not the one you want! He is!" #17 howled back, pointing at Cell, scared. "If we don't defeat him, he will absorb me, making him THRICE as powerful as he is now!"

"I don't care... do you think I forgot... do you think everybody forgot how much chaos and suffering you caused?! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Piccolo cryed, secretly charging his Special Beam Cannon.

"I know but-" Android #17 didn't even have time to react when it hit him. Within a second, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon shot #17's heart, killing him. Android #17 was dead.

"Finally..." Piccolo heaved a sigh of relief.

But what he didn't know was that even though #17's mind and body was no longer functional, his Ki was still absorbable. Seeing this, Cell took his chance and went to absorb him.

Cell was now... unstoppable.

"Alright Dad, now that we're much stronger, we can go face Android #17," Gohan said firmly as they exited the Time Chamber.

"Android #17's dead Gohan. He was killed by Piccolo and then was absorbed by this new android called Cell. But now, Piccolo's in trouble. Wait here Gohan. I'll be back soon," Goku replied as he Instant Transmitted away.

"But how..." Gohan didn't even have time to finish his sentence.

"Pi-PICCOLO! What happened?! It's ok... everything's gonna be alright," Goku exclaimed, more worried than ever.

"Piccolo won't last any longer if you don't give him that Senzu Bean of yours," Cell snickered. "But I won't let you give it to him! Now... DIE!"

Goku took a good look at Cell and felt his power. "That's his ultimate power? It's strong... but Vegeta or I could easily defeat him," Finishing his thought, he instant transmitted away just before the Ki blast Cell had launched exploded.

"What's that? How did he manage to teleport away so quickly? I must learn how to do it too..."

Two months later, the Z Fighters grouped up and went to fight Cell.

"Im going first Kakkarot," groaned Vegeta.

"Fine, I'll let you have the fun first," Goku replied, crossing his arms.

"Now now... there's no time to argue. Any one of you would do as a warmup." Cell exclaimed, pretty loudly so everyone could hear.

"Warmup you say? Hmm... hahahaha. You don't know do you... let me ask you, DOES AN ANDROID LIKE YOURSELF EVERY EXPERIENCE FEAR??!" bawled Vegeta as he turned into an Ascended Super Saiyan. His muscles bulged, and his speed and power also dramatically increased. The beautiful and glamours aura was so bright and rich, it nearly made Vegeta and Cell unseeable.

"Wow... I didn't know Vegeta was this strong... I mean yeah he's strong... but to push himself to this level... I sure am impressed," Goku thought, wild thoughts of Vegeta betraying them clouded his mind.

"WHA - HOW... WHEN DID YOU GET THIS POWER VEGETA?!" Cell questioned, shocked that Vegeta's power overcame his own by a mile. "I AM PERFECT! NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO PASS MY POWER LEVEL!"

"Tsk... While YOU were enjoying your "Perfect Form", Kakkarot and I were busy training. "For you information, both Kakkarot and I are capable of this form. So, we are both capable of DESTROYING you," Vegeta cackled, launching a Big Bang Attack to Cell.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Cell screeched, attempting to use his hands to block the blast. But...

To Be Continued...*

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first part of my fanfic, "What if Android #18 and #16 were never created?" I will be releasing a Oart 2 soon and maybe even a Part 3 which involves the Tournament Of Power that's in Dragon Ball Super! Hope you guyz enjoy! P.S Sub toto me on Youtube at Life With Awesomeness!


End file.
